Kategorie Diskussion:Person
Personen * Andorianer * Bajoraner * Betazoid * Bolianer * Borg * Cardassianer * Denobulaner * Ferengi * Hologramm * Jem'Hadar * Klingone * Mensch * Romulaner * Talaxianer * Tellarit * Trill * Vorta * Vulkanier * Wechselbalg * Xindi Alte Aufteilung Ist diese Unterteilung sinnvoll??? Schließlich soll es bei Memory Alpha doch vorallem darum gehen, eine Datenbank anzulegen, die aus der Sicht des Star Trek-Universums gefertigt wurde. Das hier wäre doch Meta-Trek, oder? Eine für das Star Trek-Universum sinnvolle Unterteilung wäre nach Rasse bzw. nach Angehörigkeit eines Bündnisses (Föderation, Klingonen etc., Zivil - siehe "Gesellschaft und Kultur"). Besonders für die Föderation sinnvoll wäre dann noch eine weitere Untergliederung z.B. nach Stationierung, also auf welchem Raumschiff / auf welcher Station derjenige gedient hat. -- FProg 16:39, 17. Dez 2004 (CET) : So gesehen macht es Sinn, die "Personen" in die "Meta-Trek"-Kategorie zu sortieren. Ob die Abbildung von Idividuen in alle Rassen und Schiffe/Stationen mit den Kategorien möglich ist, möchte ist bezweifeln. Diese Aufstellungen lassen sich besser in den Referenztabellen abbilden, wenn auch leidre nicht so automatisch. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 01:32, 21. Dez 2004 (CET) :Ich denke auch das es keinen Sinn macht nach allen möglichen Merkmalen wie Rasse (was tun bei Mischlingen?), Institution oder gar Stationierungsort zu unterscheiden, das wäre nur enormer Aufwand. Man denke mal nur daran: für jede Rasse eine Kategorie... (300?) Kategorien können m.E. ruhig Meta-Trek-Charakter haben. --Memory 21:28, 13. Jul 2005 (UTC) Zusätzliche Kategorien: Unterkategorie "Hauptperson (TNG)" etc Pro/Kontra *Pro: Feinere Unterteilung -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 13:57, 13. Dez 2004 (CET) *Kontra: Sticht sich mit "Serie" -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 13:57, 13. Dez 2004 (CET) Lösung Ich hab den Eindruck es wird eh schon längst genutzt, also können wir das wohl als gelöst betrachten. ;-) --Memory 21:28, 13. Jul 2005 (UTC) Kategorie für Nebendasteller Neben den Hauptpersonen und Regelmäßigen Darstellern sollte es noch Kategorien für Nebendarsteller geben, also entweder "Person (TOS/TAS/TNG/DS9/YOV/ENT)" oder "Nebenrolle (TOS/TAS/TNG/DS9/YOV/ENT)". Hat jemand noch andere Vorschläge? -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 23:28, 12. Mär 2005 (GMT) : Stimme zu, wie wäre es mit Gastdarsteller? Wir sollten da vielleicht auch zwischen Statisten und Sprechrollen unterscheiden. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:13, 13. Mär 2005 (GMT) :: Gastdarsteller wäre eine falsche Sichtweise, es geht ja um den Charakter, nicht den Darsteller. Meine Überschrift ist auch schon falsch, sorry. Vielleicht einfach nur "Charakter (TOS/TAS/TNG/DS9/YOV/ENT)"? -- Florian - [[ :Florian K| ]] 08:36, 16. Mär 2005 (GMT) :::Reicht völlig. --Memory 21:28, 13. Jul 2005 (UTC) Kategorie: Sternenflottenpersonal, Enterprise-D-Besatzung, Mensch, ... Die MA/en geht ganz andere Wege, dort findet man zum Beispiel bei en:Worf die Kategorien ''Klingons | Starfleet personnel | USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel | Deep Space 9 personnel | USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel, und nicht wie bei uns schlicht Hauptperson (TNG). Unsere Variante ist nicht schlecht, sagt eigentlich auch mehr aus als dieses NCC-1701-D Personal, aber andererseits ist deren Einteilung mehr nach Wikipedia-Geschmack, als unsere, da wir versuchen möglichst jedem Artikel nur eine Kategorie zuzuweisen. Irgendwelche Meinungen (und Vorschläge)? - Kai ( ) 17:42, 19. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Die Methode ist natürlich auch frei von der Meta-Sichtweise und insofern vorzuziehen... (MA/nl macht das übrigens auchso) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:48, 19. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Naja, nur eine Kategorie ist keineswegs der Richtwert, aber zumindest sollte man mehr als drei vermeiden, das macht es nämlich unübersichtlich (siehe MA/en). Ansonsten scheint das Ganze so akzeptiert bei uns, daß ich die "in Diskussion"-Hinweise mal entfernen werde. --Memory 18:19, 19. Jul 2005 (UTC) Kategorie für Film-Charakter Müsste angelegt werden, damit Sybok und Co keine Waisen bleiben. -- Sanyoh 17:44, 24. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Wir haben doch für Filmcharaktere bereits die Kategorien der Filme ("ST1" bis "ST10") sowie diese Überkategorie, in die sie üblicherweise schon einsortiert sind. Noch mehr Kats wäre da irgendwie ne unnötige Flut, Kategorie:Charakter macht ja eigentlich jetzt schon keinen Sinn. (entspricht dieser hier) --Memory 18:04, 24. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Ok, du hast mich überzeugt. Ich will ja nichts zur Unübersichtlichkeit beitragen ;) -- Sanyoh 18:09, 24. Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Kann man diese nicht einfach unter der Kategorie Filmcharakter zusammenfassen, abgesehen von den Hauptdarstellern, die in den einzelnen Filmen ohnehin klar sind --D47h0r 18:12, 24. Sep 2005 (UTC) Anfangs hatte ich die Idee, man kann durch Kategorisierung in "Person" plus "ST4" alle Personen aus ST4 ermittelt, das geht aber nicht. Dann kommt das Problem, dass es viele Leute und inzwischen viele Filme gibt. Ich unterstütze allerdings D47h0rs Idee für "generelle" Film Kategorien wie "Charakter (Film)". Soetwas wie "Regelmäßige Charakter" gibt es im Film ja gar nicht, eher Neben- und Hauptperson. Eventuell sollten wir die Hauptmannschaft gar nicht in Filme kategorisieren (unnötige Unübersichtlichkeit im Artikel), die Charaktere (egal ob Haupt- oder Nebenrolle) in eine Kategorie "Charakter (Film)". Wenn man nach einer Rolle eines bestimmten Films sucht, kann man das in der jeweiligen Artikel-Seite nachlesen, etwa bei Star Trek: Nemesis (da sind aber wenig Darsteller). 22:19, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) Kategorie:Charakter Wozu haben wir eigentlich diese, wenn das hier die Hauptkategorie ist? Da ist die neue doch ziemlich überflüssig, oder? (Geht im wesentlichen an Florian ;-) --Porthos 22:58, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Ich finde ohnehin, dass sich die Kategorien Charakter mit unserem POV im Konflikt befinden. In den anderen Spreachversionen sind die einzelnen Personen/Charaktere nach Mensch, Vulkanier, Romulaner etc. sortiert. Das sollten wir hier evtl. auch so machen -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 14:13, 15. Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Das Argument für die jetzige Version ist, daß wir bereits Listen der Vulkanier/Romulaner etc. haben, so daß wir keine Doppelung des Inhalts durch Kategorien brauchen, während wir noch keine vollständigen Listen der (regelmäßigen) Charaktere (einer Serie) haben. Insofern bin ich einverstanden mit dem Modus der Meta-Trek-Kategorie, allerdings sollten wir uns schon irgendwie zwischen "Personen" und "Charakter" als Hauptkategorie entscheiden. Siehe ansonsten auch, was ich weiter oben schon geschrieben habe. --Memory 00:02, 16. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Die Listen mit den Vulkaniern haben wir doch nur, weil wir diese nicht durch eine Kategorie wie in MA/en ersetzt haben. Eine eigene Seite mit Charakteren ist ohnehin sinnvoller, weil dort gleich Schauspieler und Rolle notiert werden können, in einer POV-beschränkten Kategorie über Vulkanier ist der Schauspieler nicht nötig. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 13:06, 16. Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Gut, dann bleibt immernoch das Problem: was tun mit Spezies die lediglich zwei bekannte Individuen haben? Dafür Kategorien einzurichten lohnt einfach nicht. Und gerade bei VOY kommt sowas ständig vor, das würde dann die nächste Hauptkategorie (diese hier) enorm aufblähen, da reihenweise Typen wie Arturis da rein geschoben werden müßten. Das einfach "Nichtmenschen" zu nennen wie in MA/en finde ich auch falschen POV (warum nicht "Nichtvulkanier", "Nichtklingone" usw.). Man könnte natürlich die Spezies-Listen auflösen und zusätzlich in Kategorien verwandeln, soweit sich das lohnt. Im übrigen sehe ich per Suche gerade, das wir via Gastcharaktere bereits zwei "gemeinsame Listen" haben, wobei in der Diskussion auch noch andere Versionen kursieren. --Memory 13:39, 16. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Um mal wieder dieses Thema anzureißen. In MA/en wurde gerade bei den Starship classes eine Unterkategorie eingeführt, wenn dieser mindestens 10 Seiten zugeordnet werden könnten. Ich plädiere dafür, den derzeitigen, Kategoriebaum aufzulösen, da er mit dem POV nicht vereinbar ist und einen neuen, am englischen System zu orientieren (da dieses System auch in nl und fr verwendet wird). Was wir also brauchen ist ein sinnvoller Name für "Nonhumans" -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 11:37, 27. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::Da bin ich auch sehr für. Kategorie:Mensch u.a. machen sehr viel mehr Sinn, Unterkategorien Kategorie:Sternenflottenpersonal etc. würde ich mir auch wünschen. Für "Nonhumans" kann ich nur "Außerirdische" vorschlagen. Auch wenn die Menschen nun nicht mehr allesamt von der Erde stammen und natürlich auch etliche "Außerirdische" inzwischen auf der Erde geboren werden. -- 12:08, 27. Feb 2006 (UTC) So mit Morn habe ich nun die entsprechenden Kategorien für Andorianer, Bajoraner, Betazoid(e), Bolianer, Cardassianer, Ferengi, Mensch(en), Klingone(n) und Romulaner erstellt. Weiterhin kann ich mir die folgenden Kategorien (aus MA/en) vorstellen: Kategorie:Hologramm, Kategorie:Fiktiver Charakter (en:Category:Fictional character), Kategorie:Hybrid (wobei es hier Mischlingskind heißt, warum eigentlich?), Kategorie:Denobulaner, Kategorie:Jem'Hadar, und Kategorie:Kazon. Der nächste Schritt wäre das Entfernen von den Charakter-Kategorien, aber vielleicht möchte das noch jemand in irgendeiner Art vorher verarbeiten? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:39, 19. Mär 2006 (UTC) : Warum gibt es keine Kategorie:Vulkanier? Mischlingskind hört sich wirklich komisch an. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 16:51, 19. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Hybrid ist für Intelligente Spezies aber auch nicht sonderlich gebräuchlich. Ich werde bei dem Gebrauch immer an Quintotriticale erinnert. Spock (alleine) in diese Kategorie zu stecken würde mir auch aufstoßen, folgt er doch seit frühester Kindheit an allein den Lehren des Vulkan. Sela z.B. steht derzeit unter Kategorie:Romulaner. Ich könnte mir für solche Charaktere mehrfache Kategorien vorstellen. -- 18:44, 19. Mär 2006 (UTC) :::Es tut mir leid, dass ich diese Diskussion lange übersehen hatte. Die Kategorisierung in Charaktere (und Serien) hatte ich aus rein Meta-Trek Gründen vorgesehen. Eine Unterteilung in Spezies ist schöner aus Trek-Sicht und sicherlich 10mal sinnvoller für eine Trek-Enzyklopädie. Was mich davon abgeschrenkt hat, war die Masse an Spezies, die wir kennen und wo die Grenze liegt für eine Kategorie (Voyager ist ein gutes Beispiel, aber in TNG gab's sowas auch). Was dann durch's Raster fällt kommt in eine große Sammelkategorie (Person/en), was ich auch schade finde. Besser aber als Kategorien für zwei Artikel. 16:27, 31. Mär 2006 (UTC) Ich gehe jetzt mal davon aus, dass diese Kategorie als aufgelöst gelten kann, da sich ja kein großer Widerstand geregt hat. Ich werde heute mal alle Artikel in Unterkategorien mit Spezies verschieben -- Kobi 13:29, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) :jo auslösen --Shisma 14:33, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) ::Zur Kategorie:Hybrid: Also Hybrid hört sich für mich weitaus sachlicher an als Mischlingskind. Bei Mischlingskind fühle ich mich an so eine Bullykomödie erinnert, da fiel irgenwann mal der Begriff "Mischlingsrüde", ich glaub sogar im Schuh des Manitu. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 14:59, 11. Sep 2006 (UTC) Kategorie:Androide Androide sind ja nach "Wem gehört Data?" eigenständige Personen und da wir sowohl in TNG, als auch TOS und den Kinofilmen mehrere Androiden sehen würde ich die Kategorie (die bereits im Andrea-Artikel benutzt wird) vorschlagen. Gibt's Widerstand? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 17:21, 10. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Im Prinzip nichts, wir müssten nur noch die korrekte Einzahl finden, laut Wiktionary ist es Android (Pl.: -en), allerdings ist die Form mit -e auch verzeichnet. -- Kobi 17:45, 10. Sep 2006 (UTC) ::Ich war das mit der Kategorie Androide und hab das jetzt schon auf alle mir bekannten Androiden angwendet. Hoffe habe da jetzt die richtige form genommen.Und noch eine Frage: Wie soll man das zB. mit Kirk machen der war ja auch mal Androide? Oder sollte man dafür einen neuen Artikel Kirk (Androide) auf machen? Depuese 11:54, 11. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Mir war eigentlich nicht bewusst, dass die Diskussion bereits abgeschlossen ist ... Ja, wer durch einen Androiden ersetzt wurde, der erhält seinen eigenen Artikel -- Kobi 12:10, 11. Sep 2006 (UTC) Immer dieses junge Gemüse... ^^ Jetzt haben wir den Salat, ich wollte Kobi grade zustimmen, was den Kategorienamen anbelangt: Mit Datas Gespräch mit McCoy in TNG "Der Mächtige" ist (mir) "Android" geläufiger als "Androide"... : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 14:35, 11. Sep 2006 (UTC) : Mir ist das eigentlich . . Banane ob das jetzt Android oder Androide ist hauptsache Data und co steht nicht ohne Kategorie da wie es ja bisher der fall war. Das es eine Diskusion darüber gibt habe ich erst danach gesehen. Gruß Depuese 15:25, 11. Sep 2006 (UTC) : Aber wenn ich so drüber nachdenke ist Android wirklich besser. Weil Androide finde ich besser dazu zu sagen das die Roboter Androide sind. :) Und somit ist Android besser für die Einzahl.Depuese 15:43, 11. Sep 2006 (UTC) Des weiteren ist Androiden ohne Mehrzahl (en) Android und somit Android nur logisch. Depuese 18:08, 11. Sep 2006 (UTC) Wie's im Englischen heißt ist vollkommen Wurst, schließlich geht es um eine Kategorie in der deutschen MA, oder? Und hier haben wir nunmal die Möglichkeit die Kategorie korrekt Android aber auch ebenso korrekt Android''e'' zu nennen, beides wären korrekte Lemmas. Fragt sich nur, was wir mit den Gynoiden (humanoide Roboter in weiblicher Form) machen. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 21:43, 11. Sep 2006 (UTC) Aber was ist mit einer Kategorie: "Künstliche Lebensform" - das würde dann meiner Meinung nach auch V'Ger mit einschließen, oder? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 21:45, 11. Sep 2006 (UTC) ::: Die schlösse wiederum auch Hologramme ein.--KenKeeler -- Postfach 06:09, 12. Sep 2006 (UTC) :: Das sehe ich anders, in wikipedia steht: "Ein humanoider Roboter in Form einer Frau (gr. γυνη - gynä) wird konsequenterweise auch Gynoid genannt. Ein Android ist somit ein spezieller humanoider Roboter.br /> :: Und somit auch nur auf Menschen oder im weiteren sinne Roboter Lebensformen die nach dem Bild andere Rasse geschaffen sind. Depuese 08:00, 12. Sep 2006 (UTC) Deshalb ja auch der Vorschlag die Kategorie doch eher "Künstliche Lebensform" zu nennen - das schlösse "Minuet", "den Doc" und weitere Hologramme, wie etwa die aus "Fleisch und Blut" ein, von denen man die meisten ohnehin in einem gesammelten Artikel zusammenfassen müsste und umschifft die Android(e)-Problematik. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 10:33, 12. Sep 2006 (UTC) :: Gut, soooo viele Androiden gibts auch nicht das sie in eine eigene Kategorie müssten und der übersicht kommt es auch zu gute. Depuese 11:53, 12. Sep 2006 (UTC) Okay, scheinbar haben wir genau 10 Androidenartikel... Wie schauts mit Hologrammen und anderen künstlichen Lebensformen aus? Sollen wir eine Kategorie "Künstliche Lebensform" noch zwischen "Lebensform" und "Androide" schieben? Mir fällt gerade auf, dass Androiden nicht unter Lebensform, sondern "Wissenschaft und Technik" eingeordnet sind?! Also dass es dann so aussieht: * Wissenschaft und Technik ** Künstliche Lebensform *** Androide Und dann kann man bei Bedarf noch Hologramm usw. hinzufügen, wenn man mindestens zehn Hologrammartikel hat. 15:01, 16. Dez 2006 (UTC) Falsches Lemma Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass die Kategorie "Person''en''" heißt? Ich vergesse regelmäßig den Plural, weil er eigentlich falsch ist.--Bravomike 18:32, 31. Jan 2007 (UTC) Verschiebung der Artikel abgeschlossen Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert und auch eine Menge Arbeit gemacht, aber damit endlich Einheitlichkeit herrscht und nicht zwei Kategorien für das Gleiche bestehen, habe ich jetzt alle Artikel aus dieser Kategorie in die Kategorie:Person verschoben. Ich würde also vorschlagen, dass diese Kategorie dann jetzt gelöscht wird.- Etc. gamma 13:19, 3. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Okay, ich hab' jetzt auch diese Diskussionsseite verschoben, damit die entsprechenden Diskussionen erhalten bleiben. Den Redirect nach der Verschiebung, sowie die alte Kategorie lösche ich dann im Laufe des Abends. 16:33, 3. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Vorschlag: Kategorie: Dominion Mein Vorschlag ist eigentlich selbsterklärend: Was haltet ihr von einer Kategorie: Dominion? Ich finde, das würde diesen bunten Haufen doch deutlich übersichtlicher machen und man würde schneller finden, was man sucht. -- MfG Spocky Sags mir 14:10, 28. Mai 2008 (UTC) genauer währe Kategorie:Bürger des Dominion--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:21, 28. Mai 2008 (UTC) :"Kategorie:Dominion" würde ich mir für eine eventuelle Kategorie im Bereich Nach Kultur freihalten, "Kategorie:Bürger des Dominion" scheint zwar passender, allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob der Bürgerbegriff hundertprozentig auf alle passt (vielleicht bin ich da aber überempfindlich), "Kategorie:Person im Dominion" würde ich als besser erachten, aber es klingt ziemlich blöd. Wenn ich also der einzige bin, der was gegen "Bürger" hat wäre ich auch dafür. Die Kategorie an sich ist auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee--Bravomike 18:55, 28. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::ich glaube in einer von Weyouns reden fällt dieser begriff--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:08, 28. Mai 2008 (UTC) :In gratuliert Deyos den Cardassianern zu ihrem neuen Satus als Bürger des Dominon (Congratulations on your new status as Dominion citizens., http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/513.txt), aber mir ging es vor allem um die Jem'Hadar. Die scheinen mir ziemlich weit weg davon zu sein, auch nur Bürger zweiter Klasse zu sein. Aber wie gesagt, vielleicht bin ich da überempfindlich, ich könnte mit diesem Namen leben--Bravomike 19:47, 28. Mai 2008 (UTC) Kategorie:Jem'Hadar? Ich weiß ob Moment auch nix weiters zu obigem voirschlag zu sagen. Aber sollte man vllt. erstmal ne Kategorie:Jem'Hadar einrichten oder lieber eher nicht? Find Kategorie Personen bei so großen Spezies immer doof. --HenK | discuss 15:20, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Also die MA/en kennt 17 Jem'Hadar und immerhin 9 Vorta. Vielleicht wäre die beste Lösung wirklich, zwei Kategorien anzulegen--Bravomike 15:06, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Und bei Vorta waren wir uns ja schon einig, den Artikel von Weyoun zu trennen. Zwar ist es immer ein Clon, aber dies sind dann ja auch individuelle Personen. Zumal Weyoun 7 aktiviert wird, obwohl Weyoun 6 noch nicht tot ist ( )--Tobi72 15:13, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Dann haben wir ja 15 Vorta. Ich denke dann wirklich, zwei getrennte Kategorien wären möglich--Bravomike 15:16, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich würde auch noch die Gründer oder auch Formwandler dazu nehmen. --Klossi 15:17, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Wenn dann Gründer, da Formwandler ein Überbegriff ist. Oder eben Wechselbalg.--Tobi72 15:19, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich finde Gründer besser. --HenK | discuss 15:27, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich bin eher für Wechselbalg. Da sich sowohl Odo, als auch Laas zwar als Wechselbalg sehen, aber nicht wirklich als Gründer. Gründer hört sich so unbedingt nach Dominion an.--Tobi72 15:37, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Im Sinne der Spezies würde ich auch Wechselbalg besser finden. Aber wie viele kennen wir da? 10 nur mit etwas Glück--Bravomike 15:39, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::* Odo ::* Laas ::* Gründerin ::* Gründer, der Lovok ersetzt ::* Gründer, der Krajensky ersetzt ::* Gründer, der Admiral Leyton ersetzt ::* Gründer, der Miles O'Brien ersetzt ::* Gründer, der Martok ersetzt ::* Gründer, der Dr. Bashir ersetzt ::* Gründer im Babystadium, das Odo seine Fähigkeit des Formwandelns zurückgibt ::Und dann sollten wir eine Liste mit unbenannten Gründern erstellen. Gibt es auch einige in --Tobi72 15:46, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Abschluss Also so wie es aussieht scheinen alle drei Kategorien angenommen. Wenn es also in den nächsten Tage nicht noch Gegenargumente gibt werden Ende der Woche Kategorie:Jem'Hadar, Kategorie:Vorta und Kategorie:Wechselbalg angelegt--Bravomike 21:27, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Hab ich nix gegen. --HenK | discuss 21:39, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Kategorie:Talaxianer ? Sollte man ne Kategorie füt Talaxianer anlegen (Kategorie:Talaxianer)? So wie ich das im Moment sehe, könnten da 11 Artikel rein. --HenK | discuss 04:52, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Ich sehe das genauso und bin dafür. --HeatPoint | discuss | 10:30, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Wenn das so viele sind, dann ist das sicher ok. Dann sollte eine Abstimmung durchgeführt werden.--Tobi72 10:48, 31. Mai 2008 (UTC) Zählt das schon als Abstimmung? Wenn ja dann wärn 5 Tage um. --HenK | discuss 17:12, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Einwände, wenn ich die Kategorie dann einrichte? --HenK | discuss 21:01, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Also von mir hörst du keine bin dafür auch wenn es bei der eng MA insgesamt 12 Einträge für diese Kat gibt. --Klossi 21:19, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Hab ich jetzt angelegt. Gab ja keine einwände. --HenK | discuss 09:51, 7. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Find's super! Danke! --HeatPoint | discuss | 11:08, 7. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::keine einwände--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:30, 7. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Kategorie:MACOs Wir haben ja für das Sternenpersonal eine eigene Kategorie ich würde Vorchlagen, dass auch die MACOs eine eigene Kategorie bekommen. Es sind genügend MACOs bekannt und ich denke da währe auch eine eigene Kategorie angemessen. :Ich weiß, dass ich leicht am Thema vorbei schreibe, denn die MACOs gehören ja nicht zur Sternenflotte, aber wir haben im Moment noch keine Kat für die Mitglieder der irdischen Sternenflotte. Wir sollten vielleicht gleich beides klären.--Bravomike 06:42, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Also die MACOs sind ja bis 2161 eine eigenständige Organisation, man kann sie ja so vergleichen die MACOs sind das Heer und die Sternenflotte die Marine so seh ich das vom militärischen Standpunkt und deshalb würd ich die MACOs erstmal als eigenständige Organisation behandeln. --Klossi 18:52, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Stimme ich Dir voll zu, nur meine ich, bevor man eine Kat für die MACOs anlegt wäre ja eigentlich erst mal eine für die irdische Sternenflotte dran, das sind ja viel mehr. Ich hab' nichts gegen eine MACO-Kat, ich wollte nur daran erinnern, dass da eine ander auch noch fehlt--Bravomike 19:06, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Naja vielleicht legen wir doch die Sternenflotte zusammen. --Klossi 19:19, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Da bin ich immer noch dagegen, die neue Kat als Unterkategorie der alten zu sehen wäre mein Äußerstes--Bravomike 19:36, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Auch wenn ich es in meinem Leben wahrscheinlich nie schaffen werden die Kats richtig zu setzen ''(*zwinker zu Bravo*) '' bin ich dafür 2 getrennte Kats als direkte Unterkategorien zu "Person" zu machen. BTW: Bin übrigens gerade dabei den Hauptkategoriestamm mit der Hierarchie zu überlagern und zu vergleichen, was doppelt oder gar nicht drinsteht. --HeatPoint | discuss | 20:37, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Meine Meinung: bin ebenfalls für eine Kategorie:Irdisches Sternenflottenpersonal und Kategorie:MACO. Wie wärs denn mit einer Abstimmung dazu? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 12:16, 21. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Liste von... in dieser Kategorie? Ist es wirklich sinnvoll, eine Liste von Personen in der Kategorie für Personen zu belassen? Es geht dabei um folgende Listen: *Liste des Personals der Jovis *Liste von Angehörigen der Hierarchie-Spezies *Liste von Anticanern *Liste von Augments *Liste von Benkaranern *Liste von Bewohnern der Tantalus-Kolonie *Liste von Bewohnern des Planeten Beta III *Liste von Bewohnern des Planeten Bre'el IV *Liste von Caatati *Liste von Capellanern *Liste von Denevanern *Liste von Edo *Liste von Eminianern *Liste von Gorn *Liste von Kelemanes Spezies *Liste von Kleinlingen *Liste von Kraylor *Liste von Lokirrim *Liste von Mizarianern *Liste von Moneanern *Liste von Nygeanern *Liste von Organiern *Liste von Orionern (22. Jahrhundert) *Liste von Orionern (23. Jahrhundert) *Liste von Selay *Liste von Solari *Liste von Talosianern *Liste von Taresianern *Liste von Turei *Liste von Varro *Liste von Vorta *Liste von Wysanti *Liste von Zakdorn *Liste von Zobrals Spezies Bei einzelnen Rassen, wie zB den Kazon wurden ja auch Unterkategorien erstellt, sollte dies nicht auch hier geschehen? --D47h0r 10:22, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Normalerweise gibt es eine Kategorie erst bei mindestens 10 Einträgen. Die meisten dieser Spezies haben nicht genug bekannte Personen, Einzelkats wird es also vermutlich nicht geben. DIe Listen sollten aber sowieso erhalten bleiben, vor allem weil konkret diese oft auch weitere („unbenannte“) Personen enthalten. Ob sie deswegen in diese Oberkat gehören könnte man diskutieren.--Bravomike 10:31, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC)